To be with you again
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: Setting in her room, remembering him, crying! that was all what she did for the last two months. And she knows she won't be with him again. what would she do? it's sad.. Niley For L0VEisREALx3's writer challenge


_**To be with you again**_

The candlelight made shadows flicker across the wall, giving the room a warm, cozy feeling. She sat their on her bed watching the shadows on the wall trying to find something to distract her away from crying. But with no luck, she eventually burst out crying with tears rolling down her face, remembering him was something hard to stop doing for her, it was just hard.

She wiped away her tears and got out from her room and to her parents' one, she opened her father's cupboard knowing that she's safe to do so while they're out of town, she looked at the unopened bottle of wine in the front raw wondering if she could take some, but she then noticed that they'd find out because all the bottles were unopened.

She sighed in frustration and went back to her dark room that only lit with the candle weak light and huffed at the candle turning the room completely dark. And sat back on her bed hugging her knees flipping throw pictures of them together which made her cry even harder. For an hour or so, she sat their in the darkness with tears rolling down her eyes and ignoring the calls she got from her friends which led to turning her phone off.

Why didn't they understand that she needs to be alone? Why didn't they see that she needs privacy? That she needs some time alone to think about it. Sure it has been two months, but still it wasn't something small to get over easily.

Nick was everything for her, they dated for two years in a row, and being away from him is not easy. Being not able to talk with him again is unbearable. They first knew each other at the English class, one project made them friends! They were both sixteen years old, and he was new at the school, this was his first day at it. And she was his first friend there. Their friendship began to grow quickly and soon enough they started to have feelings for each other, sure it took them a while to admit it to one another but it was just for the sake of their friendship. And now, she can't even have his friendship. She can't see his face smiling at her that incredible smile of his.

She found out that sitting in the darkness won't help her at all, so she got up and took her keys and left the house. She got in her car and sighed as she put her hair in a ponytail and started the engine, no luck… she tried again but the car just didn't start up adding frustration to her already upset mood. And it didn't help that she remembered him at their first date…

_He arrived at her house and fixed her appearance before ringing the doorbell. Her mother opened the door smiling widely at him, "Hi, Nick. Miley should be down in five." She informed him as he nodded shyly. Within two minutes Miley ran down stairs and blushed when she saw him waiting for her._

"_Hi." She said quietly._

"_Wow, you look beautiful." He said checking out her blue short dress which ended just over her knee._

"_Thanks." She said, "Umm, we can go."_

"_Oh, right." He said, "Bye, Mrs. Stewart." He waved at her mother and led Miley to his car. He opened her door and started the engine which didn't start. His eyes widened as he tried again, but it still didn't start. "Oh, man… not now." He said shyly._

"_It's okay, Nick." She giggled, "I love walking too."_

"_I'm sorry, it was perfectly fine, I don't know what happened."_

"_It's okay." She smiled and got out of the car as they took their way to the beach…_

She sighed and got out of the car and did the same thing that she did with Nick that day, took her way walking to the beach. It was almost sunset… when she reached the beach it was almost sunset. She sighed for the millionth time this evening and sat facing the ocean.

Even the ocean that day seemed angry. The waves were hardly crashing the shore making the salty water splash at Miley who was sitting dangerously close to it. After two minutes she got up from her spot before getting all wet… and didn't help either that she had a 'wet' memory with him…

_It was a month after they started dating and their relationship was just perfect. They chose a sunny day to go to the beach with their friends, Joe and Demi who was also dating so it was like a double date at the beach. _

"_Hey, Miles wanna have ice cream?" he asked her as she smiled widely._

"_Sure, why not?" she said and got up following him leaving Joe and Demi with their sandwiches fighting over the last one! He bought her a strawberry flavored ice cream as he knew it was her favorite. And bought for himself a chocolate flavored one._

"_Wanna take a bite from mine?" she asked him as he nodded. She held the ice cream cone closer to his face and after he took a bite instead of holding it back she crashed it to his nose then his whole face and stood their giggling at his priceless expression._

"_What did you just do?" he asked slowly as if adjusting the move. But she just laughed harder and stopped when he threw his ice cream over her hair_

"_Nick," she gasped, "My hair." _

"_Ops." He shrugged, "Let me make it up to you." He said and before she could say any other thing he picked her up and ran towards the water with her screaming in his arms. But he just threw her in the water._

"_Nick, you're so dead." She yelled and ran towards him and jumped over him making them both fall and get all wet._

"_You look better when you're wet."_

"_And how's that?"_

"_You look sexier while your clothes are sticking to your body." He smirked._

"_Are you saying I'm not sexy?"_

"_Not all the time."_

"_Oh, you'll pay for that boy." She said and pushed him in the water making him fall down as she ran away knowing if he caught her he'll just throw her in the water again. But he stood up and not surprisingly he caught up with her. Instead of throwing her in the water, he spun her around and looked in her eyes,_

"_I said not all the time, but the other times are rare." He whined like a five years old making her laugh. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply as she kissed back and soon it turned into a passionate rough kiss._

She ignored the empty feeling in her heart as she walked along the shore and saw two couples holding hands as the girl held a heart shaped balloon and looked at it happily then thanked the guy who smiled warmly and kissed her cheek.

It reminded her of her relationship with Nick. This happy case they're in now, she and Nick was in, those sparks she knew the girl felt she felt whenever Nick touched her, this love sick look was placed on her face whenever she thought about Nick. She felt tears coming to her eyes once again as she remembered the love of her life. The love that she was sure won't find again. The love that was gone forever and it was all because of that accident. And all her fault…

_They were both at a party and Miley was drinking hardly because of her parents' fight that they agreed after it that it'd be better to get a divorce and she just wasn't okay with it._

"_Miley, it's enough. Drinking won't help you." Nick told her but she was already drunk and didn't listen to him._

"_Nickyyy, it feels soooo good." She giggled._

"_That's it, Miley. I'm taking you home." He said and dragged her away from the party and towards his car. All the way she kept talking and laughing uncontrollably. For a while he glanced at her… and that was his mistake. He didn't see the huge truck that just turned the corner and it was too late for stopping now…_

_Two days later she woke up at the hospital and was told that Nick couldn't make it. She couldn't help but scream; especially it was her fault for distracting him. But it wasn't bringing him back. She cried for days. She cried for weeks. She cried all the time and nothing brought him back. She couldn't bear the guilt, she ran away for two days but Demi found her and comforted her._

Even though it was two months ago, she couldn't help but miss him like crazy. His family didn't blame her, but she blamed herself and she couldn't bear with the guilt. She tried to cut herself, but they found out and she was grounded. Her parents stopped the divorce after the accident. But the damage has already done.

Suddenly, the idea popped in her head. She looked around and found that there was no body there as it was getting dark. She walked towards the ocean slowly and felt the water wet her legs, but she didn't stop. She got farther and farther until it reached her waist. This was the only way to be with Nick. She closed her eyes and saw some images of her friends and her parents making her think twice, but then she saw Nick's face. And that was the last straw, she ran farther until her legs didn't reach the ground anymore. She didn't fight the force that was dragging her down. The sound of the ocean played over and over in her mind until nothing felt real anymore.

**Hey, my second one-shot. I actually don't like one-shots. But I liked the idea and wanted to share it. I also don't prefer sad endings but that doesn't mean that no body does, right? And the writer's challenge encouraged me to do it too, so yeah :) leave a comment please **


End file.
